Talk:Relic Community Homeworld Soundtrack 2.0
List Update I have an updated list that includes the Relic and Sierra intro audio and does not have the blank #28. With community approval, I can give CJ a new torrent to replace the older version. I"ll post my tracklist once I find it.Kapyrna 02:52, 1 August 2007 (UTC) :Nice work :) Hopefully we"ll see your edited torrent on Relic Community BitTorrent Tracker. If I might give you good hint: Add few more trackers, like http://www.torrent-downloads.to:2710/announce ; http://tracker.prq.to/announce ; http://open.tracker.thepiratebay.org/announce ; http://www.torrent-downloads.to:2710/announce, multitrackers makes your torrent harder to die ;) SkywalkerPL 11:03, 1 August 2007 (UTC) ::Here is my list, changes in double quotes. I personally would rather it stay on the Relic tracker only, both for security and legal purposes. Again, this is not in chronological order, but the order extracted in. Kapyrna 05:09, 2 August 2007 (UTC) :::The old one is already on Multiple other torrents. it is also available for direct download. Hurry up and update the main page :P ::::I can't find it on any other tracker. Also, please register with the Wikia so that your edits don't show up as "Anonymous user 76.19.102.75" (your IP?), and we can track by name. Also, yes, it is available for direct download courtesy Magistrate, but we're trying to limit his server load, and the torrent is much cleaner in the end. Any suggestions for changes on the listing, anyone? Kapyrna 17:22, 3 August 2007 (UTC) :::::Not much, for me it's ok :) Just remember to give note when it'll be published. Also I think that on Encyclopedia should be link only to torrent file, as giving direct link could make large server load sometimes ~_~ but it should be server owner pick ;) ORCACommander - Kapryna is right, register yourself SkywalkerPL 17:43, 3 August 2007 (UTC) ::::::I love the names but We need to get all the Clip info tags updated and maybe put the comunity one as its own torrent so it doesn't get confused with or conflict with the official one that takes its song name from the file name. Also we should just remove the empty files from the torrent completely.--ORCACommander 13:10, 18 August 2007 (UTC) :::::::yea, good point about removing them. But... Kapryna, did you contacted with Relic tracker guys? So that your torrent could be posted on Relic Community BitTorrent Tracker? SkywalkerPL 14:24, 20 August 2007 (UTC) ::::::::I haven't contacted ceejayoz (who I gave the Cata torrent to and he put it on the tracker) yet because I don't currently have the ability to use a torrent program. My router is being a royal pain, and I don't have passwords to its admin settings. Does anyone know a way to get the files from my complete (on this note, any changes) set to the rest of the community? Kapyrna 04:39, 21 August 2007 (UTC) :::::::::Upload it to some FTP server and let someone else make torrent? SkywalkerPL 13:07, 21 August 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::add to a zip or something ;like that and send it to me over msn. or go to filefront and upload it there and have me or someone turn it into a torrent.--ORCACommander RNA | CNC Modder 02:27, 22 August 2007 (UTC)-- :Okay, I'll zip it and host it somewhere, then have somebody else torrent it. Update soon! --Kapyrna 02:46, 22 August 2007 (UTC) ::Oh, and should these be sorted chronologically or how they appear in the WXD archive? --Kapyrna 02:55, 22 August 2007 (UTC) :::I think chronologically would be nicest but hardest to implement.--ORCACommander RNA | CNC Modder 02:05, 24 August 2007 (UTC) ::::Agreed, sorted by chrono makes more sense. Working on this now. Will edit numbers once I have a new list. Oh and happy birthday, ORCA --Kapyrna 05:59, 25 August 2007 (UTC) :::::thanks Kapy --ORCACommander RNA | CNC Modder 19:48, 27 August 2007 (UTC) ::::::See the forum thread for the update I posted. I'm about halfway through the tagging an ordering process. Kapyrna 01:07, 14 September 2007 (UTC) :::::::Great job Kapyrna! SkywalkerPL 09:26, 14 September 2007 (UTC) :Okay...I've just hammered through the rest of it...the last half of the game took less time once I was past Karos. New order posted as well as a few name changes. I'll wait for approval from the whole community before packing this up for shipment. Let me know of ANY suggestions to make this the best possible so it doesn't need an third pass at it. --Kapyrna 21:01, 18 September 2007 (UTC) ::Great Job kapy now for the Cataclysm Soundtrack. --ORCACommander RNA | CNC Modder 19:27, 17 October 2007 (UTC) :::I'll put up the final list in a few hours when I get back from work and get the playlist exported. Proggy's working I think on the album art and he wants to know tracknames for the back leaf. I'll PM ORCA with the link for the final package and give have CJ put it on the tracker. 99.999999% and counting! --Kapyrna 21:07, 17 October 2007 (UTC) ::::THE FINAL LIST CAN BE FOUND HERE --Kapyrna 03:18, 18 October 2007 (UTC) :::::And it seems that my work here is done. On to the Homeworld2 Community Soundtrack 2.0! Legality Hi, I've been searching for a way to purchase the Homeworld OST by Ruskay, but haven't found it. Your site is perhaps the best source. But I would like to know if it is actually legal (and cool with Relic, and Ruskay…and Yes) for us to download it? Or do we have to own a legit copy of the game? :You are indeed required to own a copy of the game in order to download this soundpack. It's nowhere near official, but it's the most complete that probably anyone except the dev team has. I have contact the Relic community liason, and the response was something along the lines that as long as no noe profits off its distribution and all credit is made where credit is due, no legal action will come. Realistically, it is a project by the community for distribution within the community with the understanding that everyone who downloads it could theoretically go through the trouble of re-encoding the music and tagging it as they see fit. This is just to save some people the time and effort. Hope that answers your questions. Kapyrna 00:58, February 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks, yes that does address my concerns. (By “the community” i take it you mean your one, …or do you mean everyone who owns HW?) :::by community we generally mean those who are on the web that talk about homeworld play its online content and mod it to the breaking point. --ORCACommander RNA | CNC Modder 16:35, March 24, 2011 (UTC)